


Waltz & Whispers - Yuu Nishinoya x Reader | COMPLETED

by IppenX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, Don't let him fool ya, F/M, Hugs, Kisses, Noya tries his best, POV First Person, Relationship built from 0 bc that's how I roll, That boy CAN dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IppenX/pseuds/IppenX
Summary: Noya took pride in being the loudest on the team and working the hardest whenever he could, no matter how much others tried to tell him he has to stop before he over-works himself. He never paid much attention to that ... until he suddenly had to save someone else from getting lost in her own ambitions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross-posting account: I'm primarily active on Quotev.com, where you can find me under the same username [IppenX].  
> Link to original post: quotev.com/story/9836220

I jumped up the stairs towards the 2nd year hallway, skipping 3 stairs at a time. The run back from the boys' volleyball gym wasn't at all tiring for me, but I might have been just a little late that day, requiring me to be extra fast in order to get to class on time. Once the stairs were out of the way, I dashed towards my classroom as fast as I could.

_Damn ... whose idea was to put 2-5 at the end of the hallway?! Why are they making me do this, seriously ..._

I stopped at the door and practically jumped into my seat which, conveniently, was just by the door. Not even 10 seconds later, our math teacher walked into the classroom, fixing his glasses as he looked around.

"All present?"

"Yes, sensei!"

"Hmm ..." he mumbled, still suspiciously eyeing the class. "I could swear I saw one of you ladies leap past me on the staircase. Must have been from another class, I guess, since none of you are out of breath. Now, back to imaginary numbers and their corresponding operations ..."

Once he got into his explanation, I finally left out a sigh.

_Good thing this dude never heard of holding your breath. This was too close though, next thing I know, I'm gonna run into the vice principal or something! Shit, that'd be bad. Mental note - don't do that, ever!_

Patiently following the rest of the boring lecture, it seemed like forever before the 1st period was over, but as soon as the bell rang, my two best friends were already gathered around me.

I looked up at them, pouting: "Don't I get to leave my desk?"

"No."

"At least not until you tell us why you were late!"

"Guys, seriously ... why do you expect me to suddenly have a different reason? You're such assholes, I mean it!"

"I am certain that you don't."

"Hell yeah, you don't! But wait, you were stalking Noya again?!"

I shook my head. "It's not stalking if I just watch their practice, okay? Stalking would be if I went through all of his Facebook posts."

"I think you already did that though."

"Right, I even saw you do it!"

"Gaah, fine!" I yelped, running my fingers through my hair. "I'm a stalker, fine! What do you guys what from me?? I feel so ambushed!"

They looked at each other, grinning like stray cats.

"Uhm, you know ... we've been thinking ... with the annual school dance coming next week ..."

"... we've really thought about why you don't ask him to go with you!"

"Come on ... that's not fair. I thought about it, yeah ... but you know I'm too shy. And besides, he's obviously head over heels for that 3rd year manager, I'm not blind."

"Technically, you could at least ask him."

"Yeah, we can push you if you want - you're not shy about anything else, so why this?"

I shook my head once again, ready to give up on my two loving goofballs. "Guys, look ... I really don't see a point of talking to him when he's obviously in love with someone else. It's not even me being shy, I'm just being reasonable given the situation and what not. Now please excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." I said as I stood up to leave the classroom.

"Fine, we'll let you - for now."

"Yeah - but you're still going to the dance, right?"

I looked back at them, smiling: "Please - when have I ever missed the opportunity to dance?"

 

~~~

 

At the same time, Tanaka dropped by Noya's classroom to say hi, but he was surprised to find his energetic friend slumped over his desk:

"Hey, Noya ... what's up?"

Slowly, Noya lifted his head, placing his hand on Tanaka's shoulder. "She rejected me."

"Wha - oh no. Shit, bro ... I'm sorry."

Letting go of him, Noya went back to lying down on the table. "I should've seen it coming. Now you can try your luck too."

"Nah, I know she doesn't like me. You think we should talk Suga into asking her instead?"

"Oh yeah, totally."

"You're still upset, aren't you?"

Noya nodded. "Not about the fact that Kiyoko turned me down ... more about the fact that no matter who I'd ask, the result would be the same."

"You can't know that! I'm sure some girls love loud and energetic guys!"

"That's good for you then ... but I'm loud, energetic AND short. Sucks for me, right?"

Not knowing any better, Tanaka patted Noya's head. "Come on ... seeing you so beat up seems really out of place. You can always just find someone at the dance, you know? Just look out for a girl that's alone and go up to her, right?"

"Yeah ... yeah."

"Wait, don't tell me you're not going to the dance?!"

"I was thinking about it."

"I will absolutely not allow that! We all agreed to go together, the whole team will be there! You're not missing out on that!"

"Okay ..."

"Look bro, I gotta go back now, we have math next, but I promise you, if the dance turns out boring, we can always try to find the vice principal and knock off his wig. Deal?"

Noya looked up, his eyes finally sparkling again. "Oh you bet it's a deal!"

As he watched Tanaka leave the classroom, he repeated his words in his head over an over again:

_You can always just find someone at the dance, you know? Just look out for a girl that's alone and go up to her, right? ... Right ... I can do that. I will do that ... and I will fail at it. Because I'm the shortest in our year and the girls would pick anyone else before me. I'm pretty sure most of them haven't even noticed that I exist yet._


	2. Chapter 2

In the days leading up to the dance, I thought over and over again if maybe, just maybe, I could ask Noya to go with me - yet in the end, I chickened out and didn't ask him. So when the day finally came, I just went there on my own, despite my two friends both finding last minute dates.

It was a lot of fun! We all laughed and danced together, though their dancing was more akin to energetic jumping than an actual rhythmic routine. Even so, I couldn't have complained if I wanted to: these were my high school years, with loud music all around me and my dear friends by my side - no matter how much I missed having good dancers in my company, I'd be a fool to not make the best of those wonderful moments.

However, as the night went on and the upbeat songs were gradually replaced with more peaceful ones, I discretely made my way out of the crowd and towards the edge of the hall, leaning against one of the snack tables while I watched the others slow dance around.

Grabbing a glass of lemonade, I smirked as my gaze fell upon my two idiots.

_Heh ... these are class A trouble makers. Of all the guys we've hung out with here and there, they just had to pick Narita and Kinoshita? No way I'm ever letting them tell me that was a coincidence!_

As I silently counted my blessings in the form of two relentlessly persistent friends, a voice suddenly came from my left:

"Are those your friends dancing with our ungrateful second years?"

I turned my head to see who it was and at the sudden sight of Noya, the lemonade in my hand escaped my grip and fell to the floor. I prepared myself for the sound of glass shattering, but before it hit the floor, Noya already interfered with its fall, lightly kicking it back up with his foot and catching it in his hand.

Reaching out to hand it back to me, he laughed: "I see you're one of those clumsy types! Lucky I was here ... though the drink is gone."

In my mind, I thanked the dim lights in the dance hall for hiding my obvious blush as I took the glass from his hand, setting it on the table. "I am most definitely not clumsy! You just ... uhm ... startled me, that's all!"

"Because you didn't see me?"

I looked at him, slightly confused: "No ... I saw you just fine ...?"

He waved his hands, shrugging his shoulders: "Ah, never mind ... people usually make jokes about not seeing me because I'm so short."

"Really? You're not that short!"

"But I'm shorter than you."

"I mean yeah, but you're not THAT much shorter ..."

For a while, we stood in what I perceived as an extremely awkward silence before I finally remembered the question he first approached me with. I turned back towards the dance floor, pointing in the direction of my friends:

"You were asking about them ... right? Yeah, they're both my friends and my classmates: Mie and Hisa from class 5. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders again, a quirk which appeared to be something he did very often when conversing with others. "Just surprised to see our runaways got dates. If you guys are some kind of trio, I guess that means you picked up Ennoshita?"

A bit too eager to deny it, I forcefully shook my head. "No, no, nothing like that! I came by myself, actually. I mean, they tried to get me to ask someone out, but I'm really bad at that kinda stuff!"

For the first time during the conversation, he lowered his gaze to the floor. "Me too, I guess. So ... uhm ... wanna dance with me?"

I gasped at the question he muttered, staring at him in disbelief.

_Good thing I put the glass down or else I'd drop it again right now. He just ... asked me to dance with him???_

His deep brown, earnest eyes have since moved up from the floor and were now fixed on me, waiting for an answer.

"Gaah- Uhm ... ehm ... but this right now is almost waltz music! Do you know how to dance waltz?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Do you?"

"I do. I'm a competitive dancer, actually. I train mostly hip hop, jazz and Latino, but standard and classic dances are kind of obligatory knowledge at that point ... and I also did ballet when I was little."

"Wow, that's ... a really impressive list. I'm gonna make a total ass out of myself if I take you out there, aren't I?"

"P-Probably." I mumbled, trying not to offend him while still being honest.

"Well, screw it. I've been watching the steps for a while now, I think I can manage at least something. Let's make it even." He said, smiling as he suddenly extended his hand towards me.

"Wha- What?"

He smiled even brighter, his hand still reaching out towards me: "You almost broke a glass when I came up to you. So now if we go dancing and I completely fail, we'll both have something stupid on our record for the night - we'll be even, right?"

Dumbfounded, I nodded as I slowly took his hand. I didn't even have a second to appreciate the sudden warmth that shot through me as he intertwined his fingers with mine because in the same moment, he already dragged me out to the edge of the dance floor. We blended in among the others, looking into each other's eyes as I did my best to show him the ropes, fix his posture and explain the steps all at once.

_This ... this is mind-blowing. I don't even know when was the last time I took a breath - wait, am I even breathing?! Yeah, I obviously am ... what an idiot. But it's not even my fault, he just came out of nowhere and we talked and now we're dancing together! I can't comprehend it. Yuu Nishinoya is dancing with me - how is something so wonderful even possible? Well, I'm pretty sure I saw their manager with the vice captain earlier, but right now ... I don't even care. I don't care if I'm just a replacement. What matters is that I'm dancing with Noya ... and he's so close to me ... I feel the warmth of his arm around my waist, I see every single light reflected in his eyes, I hear all the silent curses he mutters when he misses a step ... and this captivating smile of his ... the smile I only ever saw from afar until now ... this smile is right in front of me and no matter how much he screws up, he's still smiling so incredibly bright._

By the time the music changed, he already got the gist of it and was able to follow my lead without many slip ups. Silently, I hoped the next song would follow the same tempo so that we could continue dancing and when the first chords echoed through the hall, I couldn't help but thank fate for granting me such luck. Still, something brought a pained smile to my face at the unforeseen irony of the lyrics I knew were coming.

Noticing my smile as we kept on dancing, he finally spoke up after being silent for a while:

"Am I that bad of a dancer?"

"Huh? No, not at all!"

"But you're grinning at me!"

"I'm not grinning at you, I'm smiling because of the song ... do you know it?"

He shook his head.

"I thought so. It's not really something that's played on the radio or anything, so I'm not surprised. But it's my favorite song."

"Really? What's it called?"

"Something ... Something Stupid." I mumbled, looking to the ground. "Originally by Carson Parks, but this is Robbie Williams' version. Frank Sinatra also sang it, his is probably the most famous one I suppose."

"And which one do you like best?"

"This one. The background music isn't as mellow as in the others which makes it easier to dance to."

"Is that why it's your favorite? Because it's a good dance song?"

I nodded. "It pretty much started that way. It was the first song I remember dancing to when I was really little, but eventually, I found other reasons for liking it as well."

"Other reasons?" He asked, curiously tilting his head.

I smirked slightly to hide the blood that once again rushed to my face. "Curious, aren't we?"

"Yes!"

"Well ... maybe I'll tell you when you get better at dancing!"

We both laughed it off and got back to our slow, silent steps. Staring into his mesmerizing eyes, I slowly drifted away, getting lost in my thoughts:

_I guess this is what they call a figure of speech ... because I sure as hell know I'll never tell you that it's my favorite song because it reminds me of falling in love with you. It's a shame though ... I know it's just for this evening, but I could actually get used to bad dancing if it meant being so close to you, Noya._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Tanaka was yawning at afternoon practice as he watched Noya run around as if he hadn't just played 5 sets like the rest of the team and was now trying to get his excess energy out by furiously whipping a mop left and right.

"Oi ... aren't you at least a little bit tired?"

Noya slowed his ecstatic moping down just enough to look at the bald sleepy blob: "Not at all! I am up for twenty more rolling thunders if needed! Why would I be tired?!"

"I don't know, maybe because the dance went on until 2 in the morning?"

"But we didn't have morning practice because of it, so ... ?"

Tsukki dropped by their conversation, waving his hand in front of Tanaka: "Just give up on it. He probably went home early anyway."

Tanaka nodded, murmuring absentmindedly: "Yeah, that's right ... I tried looking for him when the slow dances started, but I didn't see him anywhere around the tables. I guess it makes sense to leave if you don't have anyone to dance with."

Tilting his head to the side, Noya stopped cleaning the floors and curiously looked at the exchange his friends were having before he finally chimed in: "But ... I did have someone to dance with."

"Huh?!"

The surprised gasp echoed throughout the gym as everyone who heard Noya's bold declaration dropped what they were doing and turned to him - even Kiyoko, who almost dropped the empty drink bottles she was carrying.

Wasting no time, Tanaka stepped up to his best friend: "What ... what did you just say?"

"I said I had someone to dance with."

"How?! I asked you the day before if you've got a date and you said no!"

"I didn't have a date. I just followed your advice, remember?"

Scratching his head, Tanaka mumbled: "My advice? What advice ..."

"The advice you gave me, you stupid Ryu! You told me to just go talk to a random girl at the dance, so that's what I did!"

Lowering his tone, the future ace suddenly got serious: "Was she ... was she beautiful?"

Noya nodded without hesitation, sparks lighting up in his eyes: "Yes! Like, insanely beautiful! Really super wow amazingly beautiful!"

In the same moment, Tanaka was already running to Noya, grabbing him and throwing him up in the air while celebrating:

"Wooooooo! That's Noya for you! A future player in the making! Ladies, beware!"

 

As the others laughed at their antics, the excitement slowly died down and the guys returned to their cleaning duties, trying to finish as quickly as possible so they could get back home and finally go to sleep. As the responsible captain and vice captain, Daichi and Suga stayed last, this time joined by Noya whose energy still didn't seem to be at all depleted: he insisted on helping until the end even though the two 3rd years already sent everyone else home.

After they finally locked the gym doors and headed to the club room, Suga calmly patted Noya on the head.

Looking up at him in surprise, Noya fixed his spiked up hair while trying his best to sound offended: "Hey, what was that for?!"

Suga smiled, replying: "Oh, nothing. I just thought you deserved some praise for finally getting over the hurdle of talking to girls."

"Pffffffthh .... you're just glad you got Kiyoko all to yourself."

The silvery mess of hair on Suga's head swooshed through the air as he quickly turned his head away to hide his blushing cheeks: "Eeee... Uhmmm.... It's not like dancing with her was the best thing ever, so ..."

He'd probably be left to struggle for a bit more if it weren't for Daichi, who stepped between them and slapped both of their backs: "Suga, we all know you're the only one with actual chances when it comes to Shimizu, so just ask her out again and that's it. But yeah, Noya, you definitely deserve all the praise ... and I'm pretty sure it will also be easier for you to talk to other girls from now on!"

Noya pouted for a while, looking to the ground before his gaze returned to Daichi and Suga: "Well ... the thing is, I don't think I wanna talk to other girls, actually ..."

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked as the three of them began to change their clothes.

"I don't know. She ... she didn't seem like the other girls. I mean, she didn't even notice how short I am! I even pointed it out to her, and she said I wasn't that short ... it's like she's the first girl who doesn't even care that I'm shorter than her. So, if possible ... I'd like to talk to her again. Not anyone else ... just her."

"That ... actually sounds very decent of her." Suga mumbled, putting on his blazer. "I mean, I always thought the girls who made fun of you for being short were kind of assholes."

"I agree." Daichi nodded. "It's heart, not height that should matter!"

Suga squinted, eyeing the captain: "Geez, Daichi?! Where did that come from? Did Takeda sensei rub off on you? But you're right, actually. You have a lot of heart, Noya! So just go to her class and talk to her."

Noya vigorously shook his head: "No way! What if she just took pity on me and she'll reject me in front of her whole class if I show up again? I'd look extremely stupid. I was thinking of leaving a note on her desk or something, but I don't know where she sits ... and if I ask her classmates, I risk embarrassing her ... and I wouldn't want to do that after she's been so nice to me!"

Both grinning wide, Suga and Daichi exchanged glances.

"Guys? Hey, I saw that! What was that for?!"

"You'll see." Daichi said, still smirking as they left the club room and headed home.

"I'll see what? Don't tell Ryu, he'll just drag me to her classroom no matter how much I tell him it's not a good idea! He has no chill about finding me a girlfriend! And it's hard to be such a coward in front of him ..."

Suga shook his head. "We won't tell him, promise. But at least this one time ... let us cover your back for once, okay?"

Gazing up at his marvelous senpais, Noya nodded before they parted ways. "Okay. Just this once!"

 

~~~

 

In the following morning, a rather interesting sight unraveled at the Karasuno sport grounds: the usual Hinata versus Kageyama impromptu running competition had an extra participant that day, and despite this being his first time going up against the two, Noya kept up with them without a problem, going even as far as to continue running up the stairs and towards the club room. Catching their breath at the bottom of the stairs, Hinata and Kageyama watched the small personification of an energy drink as he threw the door open, jumping in like it was an entrance to Narnia and not just an ordinary club room.

"Wha- What's up with him? Is he planning to challenge Tanaka or something?"

"I dunno." Kageyama said, shrugging as he offered Hinata a hand to pick him off the floor. "Come on, you can ask him while we get changed."

Or so he thought - but by the time they made it up the stairs, Noya already ran past them towards the gym, almost bumping into Takeda sensei on the way. He stopped at the gym door, looking around until he spotted Daichi and Suga talking to Ukai in the corner.

"So? What's your plan?"

Suga looked up, grinning wide: "You're way too eager. Wait a little, would you? It's not here yet."

"Wait? Until how long?!"

"Until right about ... now." Suga said as Takeda entered the gym, waving to the guys.

"Good morning! Ukai, I've got a few more practice match candidates I'd like you to look through ... oh, and I almost forgot, but here's the favor you texted me about," he eagerly exclaimed as he handed Suga a sheet of paper.

Suga took it from him, still smiling as he handed it to Noya: "Here you go. But you better not get distracted during practice ..."

"... or else I will get mad." Daichi mumbled, finishing the sentence for him. "Now let's get out and start running while we wait for the others!"

Temporarily mesmerized by the lengths his senpais went to for him, Noya stared at the paper in his hands: a printed copy of an official school document titled "Sitting Order: Class 2-5." Regaining some of his calm and all of his confidence, he showed the paper into his pocket, running after Daichi and Suga:

"Thank you!"


	4. Chapter 4

At about the same early morning hour, Mie and Hisa walked through the door of a dance studio in the neighboring town. Noticing them in the hallway, I awkwardly waved at them while trying not to fall down from the handstand I was just in.

"I'm pretty sure warm-up stretches aren't supposed to be that intense. You're gonna kill yourself one day!"

"Or at least break your neck."

Still watching them turned upside down, I smiled as I slowly lowered my feet back to the floor and lifted my head. "After all the sprains I've had on my legs so far? I think a broken neck would be refreshing!"

"You're a freak, you know? You said you'd have fewer practice sessions, but here you go with the usual 7 AM. It's like nothing has changed - the only mornings you ever take off are when you spy on Noya's practice!"

I sighed, looking at the ever so protective Mie who took initiative over the "prancing wacko protection squad," as she dubbed it. "I know what I said. It's not like I have much of a choice anyway ... but between mornings and evenings, I'd take mornings any day. I'd never get the main hall all to myself in the evening, there are just too many dance classes going on. Though I admit, the senior salsa class is really fun to spy on!"

"That's right ... the classes, right ..." She mumbled, not wanting to verbally mention what I hated so much.

Shaking my head, I tried my best to smile. "It's fine. The competitive season is over. No one in our group achieved enough, so we get sidelined and the studio focuses on other activities. It's always like that - it hurts me to say it, but here it is. And I'd rather say it out loud than not say it at all."

"But ... you guys get full access to the halls again when the next season starts, right?"

I lowered my head. "If there's even gonna be a next season for us ..."

Previously standing in silence, Hisa stepped up to me and put her hand on my back. "They left, didn't they? Just like you thought they would."

I nodded slowly as I put on my dancing shoes. "The third years are done now anyway ... we all knew that. But the other two second years we had, the ones who were really good ... they changed studios. They'll be competing for some damn fancy place in Sendai next season ... traitors."

"But ... you still have the first years, right? I believe you can do it. We'll still come to cheer you on - every morning if needed!"

Jokingly punching both of them in the shoulder, I motioned for them to follow me down the hallway. "I have no objections. Though, to be honest, your mom giving us a ride to school every day makes me just a tad bit more cheerful than seeing you two clapping on the bench like hyper seals."

Fixing her glasses, Hisa gazed at me with a doubtful look in her eyes: "Wow ... for someone who just lost most of her dance group, you seem to be doing rather fine-"

_Heh ... this has been the victorious moment I've been waiting for!_

With a killer smile, I turned my head back to face them as we walked towards the main dance hall: "Yesterday ... you didn't ask about the dance on purpose, right? I noticed, you know."

"Yeah, we just thought that maybe ..."

"... maybe, you wouldn't want to talk about it because you were without a date."

"Well, I'm sorry I waited a whole day to tell you, but while you two backstabbers danced with Kinoshita and Narita, I also stumbled upon a dance partner!"

"Really?!"

"Really really?! Who?"

"Guys ... I danced with Noya."

Ecstatic cheers erupted from both of them, barraging me with questions that I was pretty sure I wouldn't hear the end of until at least lunch break.

 

And I was right: we spent so much talking, we barely made it into our classroom on time. We got lucky either way since even after 10 minutes have passed, our teacher still wasn't in the class and the whispering conversations of my classmates steadily grew louder and louder until they eventually reached the usual volume. Wanting to finally get some peace of mind, I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes - to no avail. Ever since last night, thoughts of Noya filled my head even more than usual ... and I used to think that wasn't possible.

_Those indescribably deep brown eyes that stare into the world as if they're prepared to take on absolutely anything ... those amazingly focused eyes that usually follow the ball as if his life depends on it ... those captivating eyes met mine for the first time that night. And even if it's the last time I get to hold his hand, see his smile so close and hear him laugh ... even if he never even looks at me again ... I should be able to manage that. Whenever my heart starts to ache and I get that dumb feeling of missing him, I have that whole wonderful night of dancing to remember ... so I should be able to manage that. I should be ... I ... I ..._

_... I don't think I can. If I'm honest with myself, missing him only got worse since the dance. Arrghhh, Noya! You stupid thundering idiot! You wonderful, funny, hyper, amazing, mesmerizing, sexy, attractive idiot!_

In an attempt to distract myself, I pulled out the notebooks I had left under my desk the previous day, hoping I could maybe finish some of the overdue homework while our teacher was still absent. However, once I had my notebooks in hand, I saw a small piece of paper float from underneath them, falling to the floor. I caught it with my free hand, putting the notebooks on the table.

Mie and Hisa noticed soon enough that I was staring at a piece of paper, completely dumbfounded.

They also wasted no time in asking what was written on it.

But I didn't reply. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

All I could do was stare at the note in my hand, my heart beating faster and faster each time I read the words on it:

 

_Hey. Thank you for doing "something stupid" and agreeing to dance with me. I'm still thinking about that dance, actually ... and about you. I hope this isn't completely uncalled-for, but if you want ... I have time in the afternoon. I'll wait for you at the gates after class is over and we can go somewhere together ... if you want to, that is. ~Noya_


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly coming back to my senses, I showed the note to my two idiots. I expected them to go crazy over it, but they just sat behind their desks, passing the note back and forth and staring at it in disbelief.

Looking at them, I rubbed my forehead: "Uhm ... guys? I need a reality check on this thing."

Mie, who was currently holding the note, handed it back to me. "As much sense as this doesn't make, it's real."

"That's not a phrase, you idiot. But yeah, it's real." Hisa mumbled. "Are you gonna meet him?"

Slowly, I nodded. "Well ... of course I will. But I am just so confused about this! It's so out of the blue!"

"So what? No worries, just go meet him!" Mie said, standing up from her chair.

"Where are you going? And I already said I'll meet with him!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "The teacher obviously ain't coming. I'm gonna get the cinnamon rolls I left in my locker, want some?"

"Uhm ... hello?" I said, waving the note in front of her. "I'm trying to figure out how this happened and you're gonna get food?"

"But I thought you liked the cinnamon rolls my mom makes?"

"That's not the point! Cinnamon rolls don't help with the confusion!"

"I'm not confused. It's pretty obvious, isn't it? You're both secretly in love with each other and now, there's gonna be a confession and you're both gonna live happily ever after."

I stared after her as she quietly made her way down the hallway. "She ... she does realize my life isn't a shoujo manga, right?"

"Probably." Hisa said, seemingly unconcerned. "Don't worry, you know she gets carried away sometimes."

"And you're not helping at holding her back!"

"Why would I? She's fun, and I like the prancing wacko protection squad."

"I told you guys to stop it ... it's like I have two additional moms."

"But you need two additional moms. If we wouldn't come to drag you home from practice every day, I'm sure you'd keep dancing until morning if you had the chance."

I lowered my head, unable to deny what she said. "Yeah, but that's just how things are if you really love something."

She nodded, smiling. "That's exactly why we were both so happy when we got to Karasuno and had the first sports club rally ... Mie says she'll never forget the look on your face the first time you saw Noya, and I can kinda understand why. For the first time, you looked wholeheartedly happy about something other than dance."

"I ... I did?"

"You did. We joke about you having a crush on him all the time, but I hope you know that's nothing more than just a joke. Because it's more than obvious you're in love with him. And that's why I think you two would make a great couple, actually ... because you're the kind of person who pours their heart and soul into the things they love and from what I've seen, he's the same."

"Hisa, holy shit, that was so poetic ... but don't you think it's a bit weird, him asking me out all of a sudden?"

She gazed at me, smirking: "Mie and I get to witness a private dance performance almost every morning. Don't you think it's time weird things started happening to you too?"

Glancing at the note in my hand, a confident smile formed across my face: "Yeah ... I do."

 

~~~

 

Still holding the note, I nervously walked towards the school gates once the classes were finished.

_This is it. The idiots already went home. I'm on my own now ... unless they didn't actually go home and are watching from some corner somewhere, which would be completely possible given what those two are like ... wait, why am I thinking about that? I just have to find Noya ... and I have to ask him if-_

In that moment, I finally noticed him: leaning against the gate, checking his phone as the other students passed him by. Slowly, he put the phone away in his pocket and after he looked around him for a while, our eyes suddenly met.

_Why ... why does this still feel this way? I already danced with him. I already got much closer to his wonderful eyes, yet ... yet even now, meters away, they still take away my ability to move._

I didn't notice that he also seemed frozen to the spot for a while before running up to me, a huge smile on his face and a surprised look in his eyes:

"Holy shit, you actually came!!! I mean ... hi ... but oh my god, you're actually here!!"

Overwhelmed by his ecstatic greeting, I stuttered: "Is-Is there a reason why I wouldn't be here?"

He took a step back, tilting his head as he looked at me: "I don't know ... is there?"

"There isn't." I said, shaking my head with a soft smile. "So ... what did you wanna do today?"

He returned the smile: "Come with me, I'll show you."

 

We walked for a short while until we got to the Sakanoshita store: I followed him inside, waving to the old lady sitting behind the counter as we walked past her. Just as I was about to ask him what he's doing, he stopped in front of a door which had "Employees only" written on it. Pulling a key from his pocket, he unlocked it, leading me through a messy storage room through another door and into what seemed to be the store's backyard.

Turning to face me, he spread his arms wide as if to show me the yard in its full glory ... which was pretty much nonexistent.

"This is our coach's family business. He lets me use their backyard for extra practice ... which I promised I would do today, since he prepared special blocking and spiking training for today, and I can't do that because I'm a libero, which is-"

"I know ..." I said, cutting him off. Realizing I might have sounded impolite, I quickly tried to fix my mistake: "I know what a libero is, I mean."

"You do?!"

I nodded, still unsure of why he brought me here.

He shrugged his shoulders, putting his school bag on the ground. "Well, it's not like anyone's gonna find out I didn't actually practice block follow, so ... I made other plans for today."

"What plans?"

He smiled, reaching out his hand towards me: "Teach me how to dance ... please."

I started at him, dumbfounded.

_I'm getting a very strong feeling of deja vu right now: he's asking me to dance with him and I have no idea how the heck we got into this situation._

"Wha-What?" I finally managed to ask him.

"That thing we did the other day ... waltz, right? Teach me how the steps go! This time, I promise I'll remember!"

_He ... wanted a dance lesson? I mean sure, I can do that ... but wh- no, it doesn't matter why. I need to stop overthinking this and just enjoy the time I have with him._

With a smile, I took his hand. It was much easier this time since he already knew where to put his hands and how the rhythm is supposed to feel like. I still had to correct his posture and the unsteady movements of his feet, but in no time, he was holding me confidently in his arms as we danced around the backyard in silence. The feeling of being so close to him was still amazing ... and completely unparalleled. Any rush of emotion I've ever experienced when dancing didn't even come close to the ecstasy my soul was in when I could hear the beating of his heart so close to mine.

I tried so hard not to think about anything else ... but my brain wouldn't let me. My mind kept running left and right between enjoying the moment and shivering in panic because I still didn't understand why I was there, or why he was with me.

_I might curse myself for this later .... but I have to ask him at some point._

I stopped dancing suddenly and took a step back, avoiding his confused gaze by looking down at my feet.

"Is ... is something wrong? Did I step on your foot?"

I shook my head. "Noya ... I want to know ... I want to know why. Why did you write that note? Why did you take me here? Why do you want to learn how to dance?"

"Because you said that if I get better at dancing, you'll tell me the other reason why you like that song!"

The purehearted innocence and sheer simplicity with which he said that made something inside of me snap.

_I'm falling to pieces because of how much he means to me ... and for him .... for him, it's so simple?!_

I looked up, finally meeting his gaze. "And why does that matter to you?! No, why did you ask me to dance with you in the first place?!"

His hands twitched and something defensive flashed in his eyes, as if he was trying to protect himself: "What do I know why?! I don't know why I asked you to dance with me! Maybe it was because Ryu told me to ask someone out, maybe it was because I didn't want to feel like a lonely loser or maybe it was because when I talked to you ... it was the first time I ever felt like I wouldn't get rejected! But if I was wrong ... if you just took pity on me ... then I should be the one asking you the same thing! Why did you say yes?! Why did you dance with me?!"

Suddenly, we both gasped, realizing we just yelled at each other. The awkward silence continued as he looked to the ground, a faint blush spreading across his face.

"I ... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you ... and I didn't mean to tell you any of that. I don't know where it came from," he said after a while, apologizing even though I was the one who raised my voice first.

"Noya ..." I muttered, fighting back the tears from seeing him like that. "I wanted to!"

He instantly looked back up at me: "Huh?"

"I danced with you because ... because I wanted to. I wanted to dance with you!" I cried out, stepping closer to him and taking his hand again.

He looked up at me, confused yet smiling hopefully: "Then ... will you keep dancing with me until I'm good enough to find out why you like that song?"

I nodded as he pulled me close, but not into any kind of dancing stance - instead, he wrapped his arms around my back, hugging me out of nowhere.

"Noya ...?"

"I'm so glad ..." he mumbled, whispering into my ear. "I'm so glad I get to dance with you."

I returned his embrace without thinking: "So am I ... I really am!"

 

For a while, we stood there as if we were both frozen to the spot, leaning into each other's arms. I felt like the world around us suddenly vanished, leaving the two of us alone in a vast, unending emptiness. It was a surreal feeling beyond all imagination and finally, the worries in my mind were silenced by the sensation of his arms around me. Slowly, we picked up the dance steps again ... but even then, he still held me closer than before.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later, we wrapped up our dance lesson, leaving the store before coach Ukai would come back to find Noya dancing instead of practicing receives.

He smiled at me as we walked down the street side by side: "Should I walk you home? I probably should!"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "You really shouldn't," I said, pointing to the mountain which was by now already bathed with the orange rays of the setting sun. "I live in the town on the other side, so the bus station is as far as I'll walk."

"Oh ... I didn't know that. One of our guys lives there too, actually! But how come you decided to go to Karasuno?"

"Well ... Mie and Hisa thought it would be a good change of pace if we went to a high school outside of our home town, I guess."

"And you followed them? Wow, you guys must be really close!"

"We are ... but I didn't really have much of a choice! They were really adamant about getting me "out there into the world" or something."

"Were you a shut-in?"

"No! I was dancing too much, that's why. I threw myself into it so much that everyone was kinda worried I'd spend all of my days there if I had my high school on the same street ..." I trailed off as we got to the small bus station, not even realizing that he had stopped too and was now sitting down on the bench with me, looking at me with those eager eyes.

After a while, he sighed and shrugged his shoulders: "I think people worry too much. So what if you'd dance too much? If something means a lot to you, you're supposed to give it your everything, aren't you? People tell me all the time that I should stop throwing myself across the floor over and over again ... but they don't know. They don't know how many areas I still have left to improve in, or how great it feels when a receive finally works after failing over and over again! I imagine it's the same for dance, I guess?"

I nodded, laughing at how well he understood me. "Exactly! We sometimes practice the same steps for hours and it's just not working, and then everyone starts to give up and take a break, but I ... I just can't! I have to keep at it until I'm finally able to do it, no matter how long it takes! Because when I finally sync my movements to the music, when I finally manage to get the timing just right ... that single moment redeems all the fails and sprained ankles!"

He looked at me with shock in his eyes: "Sprained ankles?! Geez, maybe I shouldn't have encouraged you after all - how many times have you sprained your ankle?"

"It usually happens once a year, but it used to be a lot more often when I first started! It's really not that bad, I promise!"

"Still, I don't want you to get hurt! I mean ... you can't teach me how to dance if your foot gets injured!"

"You're one to talk - have you seen how many bruises you have on your arms?!"

He smiled again, looking down at his hands. "Yeah ... I guess I shouldn't lecture anyone, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried about you."

"Please ... don't be. I already have Mie and Hisa on my back all the time, to the point where I sometimes feel bad for being so caught up in practice!"

"You shouldn't feel bad for giving it your all! But I understand why they want to watch over you: I'd do the same thing if you were my friend ..." He paused for a while, looking at the sky.

Surprised by the peaceful silence which was so unusual for him, I couldn't help but stare for a while before calling out to him: "Noya ... ?"

He shook his head, snapping out of whatever thoughts he was having. He turned to look at me and our eyes met, his gaze somehow conflicted as he spoke up: "You say I'm not supposed to worry about you ..."

"That's right."

"But what if I were your friend - would you let me worry about you then?"

"I guess I wouldn't have a choice then." I mumbled before the full implication of his words hit me. "Wait ... you want to be friends with me?"

"Well ... I don't want us to be strangers anymore."

I smiled, looking to the ground. "Strangers? You know ... you seem to have no idea how dance works. They say you can ask a stranger to dance with you, but you can never thank a stranger for dancing with you ... because once you dance with someone, even if it's just once, they're not a stranger anymore. That's why I think dance is a wonderful thing ... it brings people closer all the time."

"So it's not weird?"

I looked up at him. "Huh?"

"It's not weird that I felt closer to you after the first time we danced together?"

"It's not weird. I ... I felt closer to you too."

Suddenly, he started laughing out loud. "Ahh, I can't believe I just did something so stupid! I was gonna ask you to be friends with me, but we've already been there and done that, right?"

I nodded, smiling. "Right. Though I don't think it's a bad thing to verbally get over that hurdle as well."

"You just thought it was funny to see me struggle with words!" he said, jokingly punching my shoulder.

"Maaaaaybe ...." I said, laughing together with him.

_Yeah ... maybe it was funny to watch you try to find the right words. Or maybe, I just liked hearing you say that I mean something to you ... even if it's just as friends, it's better than nothing! And this way, at least I don't feel like I'm trying to get between you and Kiyoko ... because you're the one who offered the friendship in the first place._

 

As our laughter slowly calmed down, I stood up from the bench, seeing the bus around the corner. "Well, looks like I'll be going now."

"Wait! When can we have our next lesson? I mean ... I don't even know when you have practice or anything."

"It's usually just mornings around this time of the year." I mumbled, trying not to sound sad about it. "But you guys have both mornings and afternoons, right?"

"Yeah ... but we're free on Friday afternoons, and we usually finish early on Wednesdays ... and there's a few days like today when there's practice, but I don't need to be there, so ..." he went on, taking his phone out of his bag. "Would you give me your number? I think it's easier to make plans that way!"

I told him my number and he saved it right as the bus came to a stop at the station.

Smiling as he looked up from his phone, he stepped closer towards me: "Done. I'll text you later, okay? And thank you for today ..."

"Okay! And really, it was no problem ... I'll see you again tomorrow, right?"

"Right." I thought he was going to shake my hand or something else along the lines of a friendly goodbye, but instead, he quickly pulled me into a hug, leaning his head on my shoulder for just a second before letting go of me: "Goodbye ... and thank you again."

"Goodbye ..." I muttered, still startled from the sudden hug as I stepped on the bus and took my seat. Watching him fade into the distance through the window, I absentmindedly touched the shoulder where the warmth of his cheek was just a moment ago.

_What ... what was that for? Does he say goodbye to all his friends that way? Was it supposed to mean something? Or does he just not realize what he's doing? I mean, he does seem like he'd be a bit awkward around people ... Anyway, it's stupid. Being close to him like that should be the same as being close to him when we dance ... but for some reason, it's different._

_It's because I love him, isn't it? That's why I wish he'd hold me close all the time, without needing a reason for it._


	7. Chapter 7

Once home, I burst through the door, barely taking off my shoes before running into the house.

"Mom! Mom! Moooooom!"

"In the kitchen, what is it?" She yelled back just as I was about to crash into the living room door frame.

"Okay so about Noya, right?"

She smiled at me, taking lasagna out of the oven. "You're still not over the dance?"

"No- I mean yes- Actually, it doesn't matter! I was with him the whole afternoon!"

"Huh? But I thought you were dancing ...? I even saw your coach at the store, she told me she texted you that the hall was free in the afternoon. You weren't there?"

I shook my head, only now remembering to take a look at my phone. "I ... I didn't even see the text. I wouldn't go use it either way, I mean ... Noya's more important than that!"

"I know that, darling. So, what happened?"

We sat down and ate dinner while I enthusiastically told her everything about the note he left me, how he wanted me to teach him waltz and that we were now friends. As always, mom quickly got caught up in my hyperactiveness and we gushed on and on until the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house disturbed our conversation.

I leaned back in my chair, looking through the window: "Wait ... isn't dad working nights this week?"

"He was supposed to, but they switched us again."

"So you're going to work now?"

She nodded, taking our plates back to the counter. "You don't sound to pleased?"

"Of course I'm not! I thought he was reading the newspaper in the living room so he'd hear our conversation ... if he just got home now that means I have to tell the whole story again!"

"As if you mind that." She was already running back to their bedroom and in no time, she was ready for work, saying goodbye to my dad who just walked in through the door. "How was the shift, honey?"

"Nothing special. Sorry I took so long in the garage, I had to change the oil."

"I could've done it too!"

"Nope, you already made dinner. It's enough, now go get them! And make sure you don't get hurt!"

Watching their lovey-dovey interactions, I could't help but smile. Once mom was out the door, I watched dad as he sat down at the table, looking through the window the whole time as he absentmindedly put a slice of lasagna on his table.

"You don't like her going to night shifts, do you?"

He shook his head. "I don't like her going to any shifts, but that's just how it is. You accept the risk when you accept the police badge. Well, at least Sendai's somewhat peaceful ... compared to other places." He paused for a while, eating in silence before continuing the conversation: "So, how was your day? Hope you weren't at the studio too long."

"Actually ... I only went in the morning."

"Really? But mom's text said the hall's free today, she even told me you might not be home by the time I get here!"

I sighed and begun to explain everything that had happened once again: as much as it was tedious, it gave me a somewhat better perspective over the events since my dad was a lot calmer than my mom tended to be.

Once both my monologue and the rest of the lasagna were finished, he looked up at me, tilting his head: "It's quite an unfortunate situation, isn't it? He wants to be friends with you, but you love him, but he's in love with someone else ... as far as I remember?"

I nodded. "Kiyoko Shimizu. She's a 3rd year, and their manager. Quite frankly, I don't stand a chance against her! She's a complete package: gorgeous, friendly, smart, determined, reliable ..."

"You have your own qualities too, you know?"

"Heh ... I know I do. But we're completely different. She has that calm, mature aura around her while I'm a train wreck most of the time ... and I'm nowhere near responsible or reliable ... not when it comes to something outside dance, at least. If it's true that opposites attract, she's perfect for him and I'm the worst possible match."

He stood up, patting me on the shoulder. "How about you just don't worry about it?"

"Huh?"

"Whatever relationship you two have now, or in a few months ... how about you don't worry about that? Just go with it. See where it takes you."

"That's coming from you? The dad who always has a methodical approach to everything?!"

He tried to smile but yawned instead: "Yes ... exactly. There are a lot of things that require a methodical approach - but high school love isn't one of them. There's no method or rule for love because after all ..."

"... it's just something stupid." I finished our infamous quote, referencing my favorite song.

"There you go. And sometimes, stupid things are the most wonderful. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

"I won't, I promise."

 

I stayed behind, cleaning the kitchen before I headed to the bathroom. As the warm shower water poured over me, I still kept my ears peeled for the sound of a text message ... but there was nothing.

_He said he'd text me later, didn't he? Like ... how much later does "later" mean?? Or maybe he just forgot?_

I got to my room and laid down on the bed, setting an alarm for the next morning when my phone finally beeped - but it wasn't a text message. Startled at the sudden incoming call from an unknown number, I watched the screen for a second before I finally remembered to pick up:

"Uhm ... hey?"

I heard nervous breathing on the other end of the line for a while before his voiced unexpectedly piped up: "Shit."

I laughed, trying to cover it up so he wouldn't hear. "Noya?"

"Shit. I'm sorry. I called you by accident! I was figuring out what to text you and I pressed the call button by accident, I'm sorry! Did I wake you up?"

"You didn't ... but what do you mean, figuring out what to text me?" I asked, confused at what he just told me.

"Like ... I went to text you when I got home ... but then I realized I have no idea what to actually write! Should I just say hi? Should I sign my name or not? Isn't just a hello too short?"

"You sound like you've never texted in your life."

"That's not true! Ryu and I text all the time, but that's different!"

"I bet it is." I said, chuckling. "How much of that is volleyball related, though?"

"Uf ... uhm ... a lot of it, I think. But you're not into volleyball, I don't even know how much you know about it, so that topic is off the table with you."

"I know the scoring system, and all the positions, and ..." I paused, biting my lip as I pondered if I should finish my line or not.

_Well heck. I'm just gonna say it._

"... and I know that our team's libero is a really amazing guy."

"Huh? But I'm the libero!"

"I know you are ... that's why I said that."

"R-Really? You mean that?"

"I do. You're really amazing - I've never seen anyone so dedicated to what they love! I remember seeing you at the sports rally last year, you really stood out among the volleyball club! Something about your aura or energy is just ... different ... and amazing."

_Okay maybe that went to far? I don't wanna look like a damn fangirl in front of him ..._

He remained silent for a while before saying anything. "Woah ... I barely remember last year's rally. You saw me there?"

"I did. I mean ... the whole club went on stage, right? Like always."

"Yeah, we did ... so ... can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you thought I was amazing, why didn't you ever come say hi? I mean, we're in the same year, you totally could have!"

"I ... I didn't want to get in the way." I mumbled, already regretting the direction this went into.

"Whose way?"

_Oh my god, is he actually oblivious to how obvious his feelings are? Should I just be blunt and say it? Guess so ... geez, this is so embarrassing!_

"Kiyoko's."

"What?"

"I didn't want to get in Kiyoko's way. Like, I didn't want you to think I was trying to get between that."

"I don't understand."

_He's really gonna make me spell it out for him, isn't he ..._

I sighed before replying: "I hope you don't think that no one noticed it ... pretty much everyone in our year knows it."

"Knows what?"

"That you're in love with her."

For a while, all I could hear was silence. But then ... he suddenly started laughing. "In love with Kiyoko?! Me? In love with our manager?"

"Y-Yes." I uttered, not knowing what to make of his erratic laughter.

"Everyone thinks that?! Oh my god, nooooo! That's not how it is!"

Upon hearing that, a strange warmth appeared in my chest. "It isn't?"

"No! Not at all! This is so hilarious, I just ... oh my god, no! I mean, she's wonderful and amazing and beyond incredible and she does so much for the club and yeah, both Ryu and I idolize her to death, but neither of us is in love with her! If anyone has feelings for her, it's Suga you should be looking at!"

_What even ... this is all new information to me. Wait ... so that means ... no ... holy dancing deities, no way. Noya's up for grabs??! Okay, calm down ... I can't just come right out at him ... but that means that once we get to know each other better ... I may have a chance with him!_

"I ... I didn't know! I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable by saying that ..."

"Not really, I'm just mildly freaked out. That's how people see it?"

"Yep."

"Wow ... maybe I should tone it down a bit, I suppose. Do you think Ryu and I are too extreme about praising her?"

"I guess you are ... I mean, there's nothing wrong about it but people get the wrong idea! Imagine if like ... there was a girl who liked one of you this whole time ... but she stayed away because she taught you guys liked Shimizu!"

He laughed again. "I have to tell that to Ryu, he'll stop chasing her around practice right away. Ah, but there's no way there'd be someone like that out there for me. Him, probably, but not me."

"Why ... why would you say that? You two are both nice, funny guys. You're really alike in a lot of ways!"

"Yeah, except for the part where he's almost 20 centimeters taller than me ..."

I sensed some kind of annoyance in his voice ... or was it pain? Either way, I decided to change the topic: "Anyway, I was gonna ask you when you wanna meet up next? You could be a pretty good dancer, actually ... once you get the steps down. You're still way too awkward!"

"Is Friday afternoon okay with you? And of course I could be good, I have the best teacher! I'll learn, I promise! One day, I'll be the one leading the dance - just watch!"

"Oooooh ... is that a challenge to my years of experience? Bring it. I say BRING IT! Friday, it's on!"

 

We talked for a while more before ending the call, both of us too tired to go on. As I dropped the phone on my nightstand and closed my eyes, my head hitting the pillow, I still couldn't get the thoughts out of my head:

_He's not in love with her. He's not in love with Kiyoko. I have a chance!_


	8. Chapter 8

Despite seeing him in the hallways and talking to him here and there, I could barely wait for Friday to come around - but it was all worth it the moment I saw him waiting for me outside the school. We talked and laughed on our way to the store's backyard, where I got to once again correct everything he forgot from the last lesson. I used to hate tutoring so much, I couldn't stand it ... but being with the guy I loved made it fun? No, it was more than that: I was looking forward to it.

After an hour or so, he stepped back, looking at me with mischief in his eyes. "So, have I improved?"

I nodded. "You still lack the feeling though ... I guess that just comes with experience. Want a break?"

"Not really ... I just want to try something."

"Try what?"

"The challenge, remember? I want you to let me lead!"

I shrugged my shoulders, smirking. "Sure, you can try - but that's a lot easier with mus-" I cut myself off when I saw him pull his phone and a portable Bluetooth speaker out of his bag.

"Music? I thought so, don't worry!"

"Are you sure you can play music here?"

"Why not? It's a backyard for a reason! Plus, it doesn't have to be that loud ... it's just for the two of us anyway." He mumbled as he turned back towards me, taking my hand and pulling me closer to him. A second later, the song started playing and he did his best to lead the waltz.

His steps were still lacking, but I couldn't focus on that even if I wanted to: I was too busy blushing at the overly romantic soundtrack he had picked, looking to the ground in hopes he wouldn't see my cheeks get red.

"Is something wrong?" He asked after a while.

I shook my head without looking up. "No, I just ... didn't think you'd play this song."

"But something has to be wrong ... this is the first time you're looking down while dancing."

I had no answer to that.

Just as I was about to take a deep breath and look back up, he suddenly moved his arm from my hip around my back, pulling me even closer towards him. I felt the warmth of his cheek next to mine as he nuzzled against me, pushing my head up before burying his face in my neck. "Look up ... I'm not used to you looking down and it doesn't suit you. At all," he mumbled, speaking softly into my ear. "Besides ... you love this song, don't you? That's why I wanted to dance to it. Or am I ruining some memories?"

I closed my eyes, still speechless as we continued to dance with him holding me so incredibly close. "Noya ... you really are an idiot."

"Yuu." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"You can call me Yuu ... if you want. Unless you think Noya sounds cooler? I mean, a lot of people say my name doesn't fit me."

"I think it's nice. But it kinda doesn't sound a lot like you ... it's too peaceful, almost!"

He jerked his head back, looking at me with a worried expression: "Do you think I'm too hyperactive?"

I laughed. "No, why would you even ask that?"

He shrugged his shoulders: "Because I know some people find that annoying ... and I really don't want to annoy you!"

"You won't. That's practically impossible."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because ..." I trailed off, trying to find the right words without saying too much.

"Because?"

"... you're exactly my kind of person."

He smiled, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

 

We danced on, having fun until it started getting dark. Even though I assumed his house wasn't in the same direction, he insisted on walking me to the bus station, and I couldn't really refuse his offer because after all, it felt amazing ... just being with him and talking about random things. Right as we walked up to the station, the bus appeared around the corner and I turned to him to say goodbye. As I did so, my eyes suddenly landed on our hands ... holding each other with our fingers intertwined.

_How-How did this happen?! Did I just never let go after the dance? No, that can't be ... after we picked up our bags and walked out, I think I ... oh my god, I think I instinctively took his hand like I did during our lesson._

"Yuu, I didn't-" I looked up, our eyes suddenly meeting: he was looking at our hands too.

He smiled at me, his smile wider than ever before. "Yeah, I didn't notice either." He mumbled as he slowly let go of my hand. "It just felt ... right."

"I'm sorry, I-"

Before I could say any more, he already pulled me into a hug, just like the last time we said goodbye: but this time, it lasted just a while longer, enough for me to wrap my arms around his neck and return his embrace.

"Yuu ..." I called out, the sound of his name merely a whisper as it left my lips.

"Call me when you get home, okay? I'll miss you if you don't."

I nodded. "I will ... I promise."

I got on the bus, regretfully watching through the window as it drove off.

_If I could just stay with him for a second more .... just one more moment with him ... Yuu, why are you like this? Why do you make me want you so much?_

I did call him, just like I promised. I told him over and over again that I can talk for as long as I want to, but he disregarded my comments, saying that just because he has afternoon practice on Saturdays it doesn't mean I can show up to my morning training all sleepy ... so eventually, after saying goodnight a billion times, he sent me to sleep with no chance of objections.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, Mie and Hisa were in an unusual rush on their way to the dance studio.

"Slow down, please. I don't feel like walking so fast at 7 AM on a Saturday." Hisa mumbled, rather displeased with their current pace.

"But we're late! We always come right before she starts, we can't be late today!"

"It's not my fault someone didn't leave their house on time."

"Uhm, excuse me!" Mie turned back, waving a bag of freshly baked cinnamon rolls in her hand. "It was either making you wait a bit or leaving these in the oven. And we both know the prancing wacko probably skipped breakfast again!"

"I'll give you that, but st-"

Hisa's next complaint was promptly cut off by Mie putting a hand across her mouth as soon as they entered the studio. With Hisa's confused eyes on her, she slowly let go and pointed towards the end of the hallway.

"Is that ..."

"I bet my ass it is. C'mon, let's go."

They followed the boy who just then disappeared around the corner, going up the stairs that lead to the balcony above the main dance hall. Keeping their distance at the middle of the staircase, they paused and watched for a while as the boy leaned on the railing, observing the scene below with amazement in his eyes.

After a while, Mie decided to make a move. Determination in her eyes, she walked up the rest of the stairs, approaching the boy: "Yuu Nishinoya?"

It wasn't until then that he finally noticed her, looking up at her like a startled deer in the headlights: "How do you- wait, you're the ones who dances with Kinoshita and Narita ..." He trailed off, visibly confused as his eyes darted between the furious looking Mie and the somewhat expressionless Hisa standing behind her.

"Yup, that's us. I'm Mie and that's Hisa ... and we're here to watch our precious best friend dance. And you?"

Seeing him grow only more confused, Hisa stepped forward, putting a hand on Mie's shoulder: "I apologize, she's a bit too straight forward at times. She's trying to ask how come you showed up here all of a sudden."

"Oh ... well, I came to watch her dance too!"

Mie tilted her head in disbelief: "She invited you?"

"No ... I just thought I'd surprise her since I had time ... was that not a good idea? Am I not allowed to be here?"

"Everyone's allowed to come watch. I don't give a shit about that - I'm more curios about why you felt like waking up early on a Saturday morning to go to a neighboring town to watch someone's dance practice ... even more so because you've never even talked to her until what, a week ago?"

Noya remained silent ... but Mie wasn't going to take that for an answer.

"Hey, I asked you something. Why are you here?"

Still silent, Noya looked down at his hands and then across the balcony to where his new friend and dance instructor was repeating a hip hop choreography all by herself. Slowly, he looked back at Mie with an uncertain look in his eyes: "I ... I don't know. I don't know why I'm here."

To Hisa's surprise, Mie just turned away and leaned on the railing besides him, completely ignoring his unsatisfactory answer. With a bitter smile, Hisa reluctantly followed her, trying to read her friend's expression to no avail. She couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she's been around her long enough to know that behind that uninterested smile, Mie must have been brewing up a storm.

And she was right.


	9. Chapter 9

When the practice wrapped up, the two friends headed back down the stairs to go say hi: without knowing better, Noya quietly followed them, but before reaching the first step, Mie turned back, grabbing him by the shirt:

"You better listen to me ..." She hissed at the unsuspecting but at this point kinda terrified libero. Paying no attention to the fact she was scaring the shit out of him, she bit her lip, glancing over the balcony one last time. Staring at the scene below, her gaze seemed distant, but her words were just as fierce as before: "The first day of elementary school, I got a broken arm. I broke it because I fell down the stairs. And I fell down the stairs because a certain prancing wacko ran into me and tumbled us both down. She came to visit me in the hospital every day and she said sorry at least a hundred times ... but she didn't have to. I was never mad at her in the first place because up until that point, breaking my arm was the most exciting thing that ever happened to me. I wasn't mad at her. I was just jealous to see someone able to be so oblivious to the world around her, yet so focused on the one thing she loves. We became friends because of her causing an accident ... but it wasn't because she'd feel guilty for it. She genuinely wanted to be my friend, she's just that kind of person. Right, Hisa?"

Contemplating whether to interfere or not, Hisa slowly nodded. "It was the same for me. I tutored her in junior high and out of nowhere, she said we were friends. I never had friends before. No one wanted to hang out with someone as boring as me ... but she found me interesting and that was it. No ulterior motive to it."

Mie smiled, having proven her point. With a victorious grin, she looked back at Noya: "You better heard that. No ulterior motive. None! I swear, she's a handful. She forgets everything, she's reckless, she gets herself hurt when she wouldn't have to and she gets in trouble with people because they don't understand her one-track minded enthusiasm. She sucks at Biology, she barely passed English last year and she avoids Literature classes like the plague. She will go outside in a downpour without even noticing that it's raining. Sometimes she gets so focused on dance, she forgets to eat. Damn, she really is a handful! But she's ... she's also the kindest, most honest person I've ever known. She never has an ulterior motive for anything. Something about her just makes you wanna care for her, I mean ... the two of us never did any sports or anything, but there's literally zero difference because we still get up early in the morning and stay around in the afternoons. Watching her practice. Making sure she doesn't stay here until the next morning - and before you ask, yes, she did do that once."

"Mie, I think that's ... enough."

Realizing she had trailed off, she shook her head before focusing her gaze on Noya one last time, now piercing his eyes almost as if she tried to look into his soul: "What I'm trying to say is ... she's an effing challenge to keep up with. She's a reckless prancing wacko, but - she's OUR prancing wacko. And trust me when I say that our prancing wacko deserves better than someone who "doesn't really know why he's here." She deserves way better, so I suggest you figure it out real fast or get the hell out of the way. She doesn't need halfhearted people in her life and we won't let anyone get a chance to hurt her, even by accident."

She let go of Noya in an instant, jogging down the stairs as if nothing had happened.

Hisa looked after her and then back at Noya, to see if he survived her fury. Taking her glasses off to clean them, she flashed him a peaceful smile as she tried her best to apologize: "I hope she didn't scare you. She gets like that sometimes ... and she's really out there when it comes to taking care of our best friend."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he finally got the chance to speak again. "She did scare me, actually. When people usually yell at me, they're named Daichi and they don't get all up in my personal space. So yeah, you could say I was just a little creeped out!"

"I'm really sorry. She wasn't trying to make you leave or anything ..."

Noya smiled, putting his hand over his heart as he motioned for her to follow him down the stairs. "Oh, I know. To be honest, if that scared me away, then I REALLY wouldn't have the right to be here in the first place."

Hearing that made Hisa smile and she was just about to tell him that he's got time to figure out his reasons when he suddenly looked down, staring at the hand he had over his heart just a moment ago. With a bitter smile on his face, he mumbled something to himself, but still loud enough to be heard:

"The truth is ... I'm afraid of the reason I'm here. Some things ... might be better left unsaid."

 

~~~

 

I ran out of the practice hall, eager to see if my two idiots were already there. Sure enough, Mie was just making her way around the corner, followed by Hisa and ...

"Yuu?!" I gasped, shocked to see him there.

He smiled awkwardly, waving his hand: "Hey ... hope this isn't a bad surprise."

I shook my head. "No, not at all, I'm just ... how did you get here?"

Before he could answer, Mie started laughing as she stepped forward to hug me, shoving a bag of something into my hands. "Seems like you guys have a lot to talk about, so I'll just leave that here and the two of us are gonna go!"

"We are?" Hisa asked, fairly surprised.

"Excuse me?! I just told you minutes ago we have that advanced English project to finish!" She rolled her eyes at me, pouting. "She gives me an earful for being late and then I tell her one thing and she misses it completely. You're rubbing off on her, wacko! Stay away from Hisa, I need some voice of reason in my life! Seeee yaaaaaaa!"

And with that, she dragged Hisa out of the dance studio, leaving me alone with Noya.

"I ... I hope you didn't talk to them." I mumbled, looking at him.

"I talked to Hisa a bit ... Mie seemed like more of a monologue type, I didn't get to say much back."

"Oh my god, did they gang up on you?! I'm so sorry, they-"

"It's okay! They really care about you, I know."

"But wait, I forgot ... you're here!"

He smiled with that angelic smile of his as he eagerly nodded: "Yup, I'm pretty sure I'm physically present at this location."

"Yuu, that's not what I meant! Was this what you had in mind when you said you'll see me soon?"

He nodded again. "Sorry, it was a silly idea ... I just wanted to do it. And I regret nothing! I got to see you dance in your full element and ... I'm speechless. I've never seen anything so amazing in my whole life. I think I could watch you dance forever!"

"Aww, shush ... you're making me embarrassed. So, what do you wanna do? The hall is still free for another 2 hours or so, we can have another dance lesson if you want, or-"

He cut me off, lifting the bag from my hands up to my nose so I could smell the scent of cinnamon I haven't noticed until now. "I have to ask, did you eat anything today?"

I shook my head in defeat. "I didn't. I overslept, okay? I promise, I planned to have breakfast but there was no time!"

Still smiling, he reached to pat my head. "Then you should eat some of these first, don't you think? We can always dance later."

"Yeah ... absolutely!"

 

We sat down on the floor of the dance hall and talked as I stuffed my face with cinnamon rolls until I finally wasn't hungry anymore. I tried to give him some, but he insisted he ate enough before coming to see me and that I have a much better use for them since apparently, he could hear my stomach growling. Once I was done eating, we danced together in the huge, empty dance hall, with mirrors all around us and music coming from the speakers under the ceiling. It was quite a step up from the store backyard and somehow ... it felt just like a fairy tale. As we danced on, I couldn't help but close my eyes and let my thoughts drift off.

_Funny enough, it really does feel like I'm in a fairy tale right now. Yeah ... I feel like Cinderella dancing with her prince - I just hope midnight never comes._

 

I kinda assumed Yuu coming to watch my practice on a Saturday morning was a one time thing ... but I was wrong, because he showed up next week as well. And the week after that. And the one after that too! We've long passed the days of him not being able to dance waltz properly, but without ever actually discussing it, we just moved on to other dances: I taught him blues and salsa and then got stuck on foxtrot ... which made sense because after all, I did hear it was the hardest dance to learn as a beginner. But he kept at it regardless, spending most of his free time with me no matter where we were.

I didn't really notice when we became integral parts of each other's every day life, but others certainly did. If I had paid more attention, I probably could have overheard Mie and Hisa discussing multiple times whether they should ask if the two of us were dating already, but then agreeing that it would be stupid because "they're obviously a couple at this point, there's no way they aren't right?"

And funny enough, they weren't the only ones with theories of their own.


	10. Chapter 10

Resting after an afternoon practice, Suga and Daichi gulped down energy drinks as Noya sprinted past them, jumping out of the gym like a bunny on springs. The two third years watched after him, exchanging meaningful glances as they watched their libero run up to the girl who's been waiting for him every day for the past few months. Just like every day, he ran towards her with arms wide open, wrapping them around her as soon as he got close to her.

Watching the two embrace each other, Suga smiled: "Really ... who would've thought Noya would find such a cute girlfriend."

"Mhm ... I didn't think that was possible, but she definitely lifts his spirits even higher every time he sees her." Daichi mumbled to himself.

"How long have they been together though? Two months? Three?" Suga looked towards Tanaka who was also watching as Noya and the girl walked away, hand in hand.

But instead of giving a straight answer, the future ace just rubbed his chin: "See, the thing is ... I don't know. He talks about her all the time. She did this, she said this, blah blah blah ... all the time, I swear! But he never told me anything like "I asked her out" or "we're dating now" or something like that. I've been meaning to ask him but I'm kind of afraid to at this point. Maybe he thought it was something I was supposed to pick up on? I don't wanna look like a bad friend, you know."

Suga nodded, tilting his head absentmindedly. "I get what you mean ... but yeah, now that you mention it ... there is this air of uncertainty around them, if that's how I should put it? Should we be worried about them?"

Tanaka shook his head: "Absolutely not! Well, at least not you! He's my best friend so I'll do all the necessary worrying! But while he keeps smiling like that ... I think there is no reason to worry at all."

 

~~~

 

Without any clue about the conversation his teammates were having, Yuu and I walked down the street, his hand gripping mine tighter and tighter the closer we got to my bus station.

"I'm so sorry ... I barely had any time to be with you this week." I muttered, looking to the ground.

"No, it's okay." He said, standing in front of me while we waited for my bus. "You have just a month left before your next competition, so you have to work extra hard! I'd be a really shitty friend if I got in the way of that."

"Yuu ..."

"Ahh, come here," he said, smiling as he pulled me into a hug.

He slid his arms around my back, leaning against me as I returned his embrace. Slowly, his hands traveled up, messing my hair before he pulled away slightly, cupping my cheeks as he looked up at me:

"You have something you want to achieve, right? So don't hold back on practice because of me! Sure, I wish I could be with you all the time because that makes me insanely happy ... but I think I'll be even happier when I'll get to see you kick ass on the dance floor. So you better get into the top ranks this time!"

I nodded, holding back tears. "I promise! Heck, I'll even try to win!"

He smiled even wider, whispering into my ear: "I wouldn't have expected any less from you." He pulled me close once again until we heard the sound of the approaching bus. With a heavy sigh, he let go of me, flashing me one last bitter-sweet smile before saying goodbye:

"Besides ... at least it's Saturday tomorrow."

"You'll be there?"

"Of course ... aren't I always?"

 

~~~

 

The next morning, my alarm went off at 4 AM - I got dressed and even had a decent breakfast before heading over to the dance studio. Sleepy yet full of energy at the same time, I fiddled around with the backdoor key which I've successfully begged the coach to give me.

_5 in the morning. That's insane. If those 2 idiots knew, I'm pretty sure they'd kill me. Or should I say 3 idiots by now? I haven't told Yuu about it either ... that's right. No one knows I'm doing two hours of extra practice before anyone even shows up. No one has to know ... because no one has to worry._

_I'm fine._

_I have to win this._

_I'm fine._

_If we don't manage to rank this year ..._

_I'm fine._

_... the studio is basically done for._

_I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine._

But no matter what echoed in my mind, I wasn't fine. The studio used to be a place where all my worries disappeared and I could drown in the music ... yet in the past few weeks, it has become a place where my mind was overflowing and the music was barely drowning out the fear of failure creeping up behind me at all times.

_We can do this ... we still have a decent group ... and I still have my solo entry._

_As long as I keep dancing._

_As long as I win ... we'll be fine._

Regardless of my panic, I smiled all the way through practice, from the moment the other girls showed up to the moment the coach finally complimented our routine and dismissed us. I watched as the other picked up their bags and headed home, probably for an early lunch.

"You're not going?"

I turned around to see the coach smiling at me as she threw a sandwich my way.

"N-Not yet. I have to work on the solo. I finally decided on the choreography yesterday, it took me too long and I have to make up that time somehow."

She nodded, eyeing the sandwich in my hand. "I don't mind, as long as you eat that first. If you need anything, I'll be in the office: I'm gonna fill out you guys' applications today. Better send them in early!"

I began to eat as I walked over to the sound board, turning the music back on. It's been more than 7 hours since my breakfast, but I couldn't feel any hunger ... and I couldn't taste the food I was eating ... and I almost couldn't feel the music either.

_No ... I can't be worn out. Not yet. I can't keep putting in the same effort and expect different results, I need to do more ... I need to practice more ..._

Shaking my head, I put the half-eaten sandwich away and stepped back on the floor, having turned the music up so loud, I completely missed the sound of the hall door sliding open and closing right after.

With a deep breath, I started my intricate choreography.

_One, two, three, four, no - that has to be faster._

_And turn, jump, turn, turn, lean back._

_It's not connecting ... it's not connecting!_

_A spin, a jump, fall to the floor, jump back up._

_No ... no ... it's not good enough!_

_I have to move faster ... I have to connect my moves better ... I have to-_

My thoughts were cut short by the sudden, oh so familiar feeling of the floor slipping from under my feet.

_Now, of all times? Was it inevitable after all? I should catch myself before I fall ... I should ... I can't._

_I can't anymore._

_I'm at my limit._

 

I closed my eyes, too worn out to even fear the coming impact. But it turns out ... I had absolutely nothing to fear.


	11. Chapter 11

I was expecting to feel pain at hitting the floor, but instead, I landed on something soft as two arms wrapped around me, holding me tight. In shock, I opened my eyes to see Noya's worried face looming above mine as he looked down at me, laying in his lap. Relief flooded over him when our eyes met, but he was still tense as he spoke:

"Hey ... that was close ... you should be more careful!"

My head still spinning, I tried to put together a coherent sentence, but failed miserably: "Win ... I can't stop now ... It will all be-"

"It will all be over if you hurt yourself before the competition even starts."

I had no reply for that. I knew he was right, yet .... my thoughts still refused to shut up.

_There's all this noise inside my mind right now, Yuu ... I wish I could tell you what a mess my head is. I wish I could somehow explain that I'm afraid of this looming possibility of failure. So afraid that I can't sleep properly, I can't focus on anything ... the only way I can have peace of mind is if I dance until I collapse ... literally, I guess._

His stern face slowly turned to a calming smile as he moved loose strands of hair away from my face. "I was right ... you haven't been yourself for the past few days. You're getting overwhelmed, aren't you?"

Shocked by how simply he was able to describe the turmoil I was in, I nodded.

"Tell me. Please, tell me what's going on in your head. I won't get mad at you, I won't tell you to stop dancing, I just ... I don't want you to be alone! I don't want to stand right next to you and not be able to do anything while you drown in your own thoughts ... but I can't know what's going on if you don't tell me."

Embarrassed, I hid my face in his chest and tripped over my words as I tried to explain: "It's ... it's so loud. All the thoughts about what happens if we lose. When I close my eyes, I see ... I see the last season's award ceremony. I see how far away we were from that stage, I see the ones who have left the studio since ... and I know that if that happens again, we won't have a competitive group anymore and ... I'm scared. I'm scared of watching something so important to me slip through my fingers because I wasn't good enough. That's all I can think about ... and it's gotten so overwhelming, I ... I haven't been able to see anything else around me. And I can't get it to shut up no matter what I do"

He put his hand on my cheek and I suddenly turned to look up at him, seeing his deeply affectionate eyes closer than ever before. We sat on the floor, him leaning against the wall and me leaning against him - the only two people in the vast, empty dance hall ... so empty that even his soft whisper seemed to echo between the walls:

"Maybe .... it's not your job to silence your thoughts."

"Huh?"

He tightened his grip around me as if he never planned to let me go. "Hey ... will you let me be a bit selfish, just for a second?"

"I ... uhm ... yes."

"Good. And ... I guess you can still get mad at me later."

In a second, he closed the gap between our lips. I didn't even realize it right away, but as moments passed and the warmth of his lips still hasn't left mine, all the sounds in my mind suddenly vanished. My fears, my doubts, the panic that has consumed me for days ... all of it was gone: the only thing left in my mind- no, the only thing left in my whole world was Yuu. And that was when it finally hit me - Yuu kissed me.

The guy I've been in love with for over a year kissed me.

I closed my eyes, returning the kiss like I should've done the second he first kissed me. Feeling my lips finally move against his, he froze, abruptly pulling away as our eyes shot open again, leaving us to stare at each other. There's a billion different things we could've said in that moment, but the sparks in our eyes were enough: without a single word, we kissed again, holding each other closer and closer, wanting our hearts to touch as much as our lips did.

Even once we both pulled away from the kiss, we still stayed right next to each other, his lips brushing against mine as he spoke:

"I'll kiss you until I'm the only thing you see. I'll kiss you over and over again, I'll kiss you a thousand times ... so you won't be able to think about anything other than me. Because ... I know why I'm here. I know why I'm with you. I love you, that's why. Saying I wanted to be your friend was a mistake - I don't want that! I want to hold you in my arms, I want to kiss you every time I see you, I want to tell you how beautiful you are, I want to tell you how much I love you and I want to make you fall in love with me too, even if it takes the rest of my life to do that."

"W-Why?"

"What do you mean, why? I asked you to dance with me, you said yes and ever since that night, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I don't know why I fell in love with you ... heck, until a few days ago, I didn't even know that I fell in love with you at all! It just hit me at some point that ... that you're more important to me than anything else. That I'm never really happy when I'm not with you and that even when I'm playing volleyball, I'm still thinking of you, counting down seconds until the next time I'll get to see you. I don't know if you feel the same about me ... I don't know if all of this meant anything more to you. But I still want you to give me a chance to fight for you. I promise I'll make you fall in love with me!"

I couldn't help but smile: "Impossible."

"Huh? Why?!"

"Because if you want to make me fall in love with you, you're about a year too late. I already fell head over heels the first time I saw you."

"At ... at last year's sports rally?"

I nodded, still smiling like an idiot.

"That's ... holy shit ... please hit me in the head with something."

"What for?" I giggled as I gently patted his head.

"Because I wish I knew sooner! You've loved me all this time?!"

"Sure she did!"

 

We both looked up, only to see my two idiots standing at the door.

"She even snuck around your gym every now and then."

"And you're the reason she likes that stupid song. It reminds her of you."

"Mie, for heaven's sake, stop it!" I yelled out, giggling as I got up off the floor. "How long have you guys been here?!"

"Too long! I feel sick from all this sappy romance!"

I shot Hisa a meaningful glare, but she only shrugged her shoulders: "I tried to stop her. You know how that goes."

Confused, Yuu looked back and forth between the three of us. "You guys knew? Was that why you were so strict on me when we first met?"

Mie nodded. "No shit, Sherlock! I was trying to knock some sense into you. I ... uf, I hate to say it, but despite you stealing my best friend away, I actually think you're an okay guy. Anyhow, are you guys done yet? Or are you gonna practice some more? How did you two even end up cuddled up on the floor?"

"That's a secret." Yuu said, smiling. "And she's done for today."

_Thank you ... for making that decision for me. Geez, I really do need people to take care of me. Okay, this is the damn last reality check. I'm not gonna ignore it this time. You're right, Yuu ... I'll never make it if I exert myself before the competition even starts. And it's about time I stop letting others catch me when I fall._

_I mean ... it's kinda Yuu's job to catch falling things before they hit the floor, but .... I can't have him catch me all the time._

_I want to stand on my own._

_I want to reach a place where he can watch me without fearing I might fall again._

Lost in thought, I didn't even hear them discuss lunch plans at Hisa's house until Yuu tugged on my hand: "You coming? And what's that smile for?"

I happily followed them, locking up the dance hall before we headed out. "Oh ... nothing, really. I was just thinking I need to reinvent myself ... become a better, new person."

"Well ..." he mumbled, looking to make sure Mie and Hisa were a good distance ahead of us before leaning closer to me. "How about becoming my girlfriend first?"

I nodded, smiling wide. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Not really, I just wanted to hear it."

Looking at his silly wide grin, I couldn't help but burst out laughing as we walked hand in hand down the street.

 

**"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend, Yuu. And I love you."**


	12. The Epilogue

Yuu sat on a bench in Tokyo, marveling at how huge the dance studio in front of him was.

_So this is the place where they host their nationals ... it's almost as big as the Metropolitan gym, no wonder she was nervous!_

A bit to the side, Mie was walking around in circles, stuffing her face with cinnamon buns. Hisa looked up from the book she was reading and tried to tell her friend that if she eats all of them, they won't have any left for the prancing wacko once she's done, but Mie wasn't having any of it: "I'm on edge, okay? When I'm stressed, I eat. And if she wins this I will single-handedly buy her all the cinnamon buns in the near vicinity of Tokyo anyway."

"Fine, I suppose. But you don't have to be so tense about it, you know?"

"Well what am I supposed to do?! I'm not Mr. Perfectly Calm Boyfriend over there ... no seriously, how can you look so chill right now?"

Noya smiled, looking at the sky.

_Is it because I've been through so many tournaments already? Is it because I trained myself to not get nervous so I can avoid that disgusting stomach medicine Shimizu always brings with her? Is it because I was always too busy yelling at Asahi to experience nervousness and eventually got used to it without even feeling it once? No, that's not it ..._

"... it's because I believe in her." He said after a while. "These few weeks we've been together, she practiced less than before ... but she told me over and over again how it had more meaning now. How clearer the music was and how more precise her movements were. She gave her everything to this competition, and - if I quote a certain someone else - I don't think I would have the right to sit here and wait for her if I didn't believe in her success full-heartedly. Because she ..."

"... doesn't need halfhearted people in her life." Mie mumbled, eventually slumping down to the ground before she handed the bag of remaining cinnamon buns to Hisa. "You really are something, Noya. Most people have less heart in two meters of height than you do in 160 centimeters."

Almost instantaneously, a book flew to her head with Hisa grunting as she stood up to retrieve it. "You can't use the fact that someone is short to try to compliment them. It's impolite."

A little shocked, Yuu shook his head: "No, it's okay ... to be fair, it doesn't really matter anymore. When I'm with her, I feel on top of the world regardless of my height ... or lack there of. So you definitely didn't need to chuck a book to her face!"

"I know. I did that for my own amusement."

Mie glared at Yuu, grinning. "She really isn't as peaceful as she seems, right?"

"Yeah, I noticed by now ... also, I think the first years are there." He said, pointing to a group of girls who just walked out the studio's main entrance.

Immediately, the three got up and ran towards them.

"I hope the performance went well."

"Did you get a good ranking?!"

"Where's our dancing idiot?"

Still out of breath, the girls answered their questions one by one:

"It did, we totally blew the roof off ... and kinda, we're 38th, which isn't much, but ... we weren't even in the top 100 last time ... and she's off to solos already, the group numbers got delayed so she had to run right over once we were done ... but you can go wait for her in our dressing room if you wanna, we don't feel like being inside much longer."

Taking their advice, Yuu and the girls headed to their changing room where they were met with a nervous coach biting her nails ... and then, they sat and waited in silence, hearing only the faint sounds of music coming from the contest halls.

 

~~~

 

Before I knew it, my solo number was over. My music ended. The lights dimmed out. I raised my head and looked at the judges, waiting for them to nod and approve my leave.

Walking off the stage felt almost as if it wasn't real life and sitting down on the floor in the waiting hall among all the other dancers wasn't much better either.

_They all seem so confident ... like every single one of them was born to win this. But for the first time ... I have no regrets. I did my best. Even if everything ends today, I get to fall into Yuu's arms after it's over. And I'm sure he'll kiss me until I forget how painful the loss was ... he's good at that, heh. But I'd still want him to kiss me to congratulate me for victory instead._

Resting my head between my knees, I stared at the starting number on my wrist.

_186\. There were 185 people better than me last time ... and even though making top 10 would be enough, that still seems like a long shot. But then again ... why do I feel like it's not impossible? Ahh ... damn, Yuu ... all this crazy confidence I have in myself is your fault!_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by one of the managers walking into the room with a handful of papers:

"I'll put the results on the board in a minute. As far as the top 10 are concerned, we need you on stage in 5 minutes: starting numbers 1 to 6, number 9, number 11, number 24 and ... number 186?"

I jolted my head upwards as if lightning has just struck me.

The manager fumbled through her papers for a bit before repeating herself again: "Yeah, that's correct. Number 186."

 

If I was in a trance before, standing up and walking back to the stage now made my head spin.

_Holy shit ... I am standing next to some amazing people now ... I'm sure half of them have been featured in magazines already ... how did I even get here? Did I make it? I ... I made it! Holy shit, I made it to the top 10._

We lined up before the judges and listened to each of their speeches. When the last one stood up to address us, we all knew it wasn't long before we'd see our results, yet we still paid all our attention to the man's speech - after all, it would be a waste not to listen to the director of the nation's most successful dance studio.

"... I suppose all things considered, each of you deserves the number one spot for one reason or the other. In the final 10, a single wrong twitch of a muscle can cost you the victory, yet all of you are here, standing proud and determined. I am happy with the way this season turned out. I got to see a lot of new up and coming talent that will hopefully make its way to our studio, but most of all ... I believe this contest gave us all a great reminder of how much of a difference finding your true inner passion can make. After all, passion is everything in dance - I hope all of you never give up on fighting for it. Now, I kindly ask you to turn around and see your ranks on the screen ... and a big congratulation to everyone!"

 

No longer than 10 minutes later, I opened the door to our changing room with shaking hands.

In a second, I was scooped up in Yuu's arms as he spun me around, pressing a kiss to my forehead before gazing deep into my eyes. "So, how was it?"

I reached up to touch his cheek, desperate to get a grip on reality that seemed to be slipping out of my hands. "I ... I was 3rd."

A second of silence.

Then, euphoric screams from everyone around. But I couldn't really hear them over the sensation of Yuu's lips on mine. He pushed me up against the door, kissing me like there was no one else around ... and yet, I wouldn't tell him to stop even if I could. His fingers running through my hair, our tongues twining together, the warmth of his body pressed against mine ... I loved all of it, taking in every second of his overwhelming presence.

Eventually, a knock on the door interrupted what would have otherwise quite possible turned into a full on make out session.

"Come on in!" Our coach yelled as the door opened to reveal the director from the judge panel walking in.

With a smile, he extended his hand towards me: "Congratulations. You jumped 183 places since last season and I wanted to personally congratulate you for it."

I shook his hand, eyes wide at the sight of him. "Thank you, but .... even though it was a solo, it wasn't just my effort!"

"Oh, I know that. Remember what I said earlier, about how important passion is to a dancer? Well, that was said with you in mind. I've been keeping tabs on you for a while now - I always saw the raw talent and dedication you had, but ... there was something missing. I could hardly say you weren't passionate enough because it was obvious even to a bystander that dance was everything to you. However, it also seemed to me like it was the only thing you had ... and passion improves dance the most when it comes from somewhere else. That's just the way it is. I see talented dancers go down all the time because they focus too much on practice and too little on finding the joy in life that made them want to dance in the first place, and when I saw you at the last contest, I was almost sure it would be the same with you. Whatever it was, I'm glad you found a passion outside of dance ... though, I can't say I don't have an idea of what it might be." He said, smiling at Yuu who held my hand this whole time.

Yuu smiled back, bowing slightly. "Glad to be of service. And yes, I did have to drag her away from practice ... literally."

Chuckling, the director looked back at me. "Well, I just wanted to add that once you graduate, feel free to come audition at one of our branches. I think you'd fit right in with the rest of our dancers. See you around next year, right?"

"Right!" I yelled out, smiling as we slowly packed up and got ready to leave.

 

By the time we got back home, it was already evening. The celebration party at the studio went on for hours and before I even realized, it was way past 3 in the morning when everyone said goodbye and went on their way. Yuu and I were holding hands, walking peacefully down the street to my house until he suddenly burst out laughing:

"You know what? It just dawned on me that I have no idea how to get home."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because I just imagined myself sneaking into Shouyou's room through his window. Though, I'll probably call him and ask if I can stay over - he's just 3 streets away anyway."

"Oh sure, have fun." I mumbled, grinning as I looked at him. "I just thought I'd invite you to sleep at my house, but if you insist on Sho-"

"No no no no! Forget I ever even mentioned him! ... I ... uhm ... are they gonna be okay with it?"

"For the hundredth time, my parents adore you. I'm pretty sure they both did a background check on you, but they still adore you."

He shivered, gripping my hand tighter. "Knowing you had two cops at home would have been useful information before we started dating."

"Oh really? Why? Would you change your mind then?" I said, teasing him on purpose.

"Change my mind? About you? Never. I couldn't even if I wanted to ... but I wouldn't want to. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Even though you went to Nationals?"

"Even though I went to Nationals."

 

We got to my house, sneaking in quietly so that we wouldn't wake anyone up. As I closed the door to my room behind us, he already pulled me into his embrace, resting his head on my shoulder.

"You did great today ... I'm so proud of you. You worked so hard and now ... you got everything you wanted!"

I smiled, attempting to mess up his hair. "Hmm ... not so sure on the everything I wanted part."

"Huh?"

"Well, having the director personally congratulate me was fine and all ... but he did kind of interrupt something, and I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off."

He looked up at me with a devilish grin: "I swear, if I knew you'd tease me this much ..."

"Is that a no?"

"Like hell I'd ever say no to you" he mumbled, kissing me almost in the same moment.

The slow, gentle kiss quickly turned rough and heated as we both pulled each other closer, feeling as if even the tiniest space between us was in the way of our love.

_Yuu ... I love you. I love you so much. Now that I'm yours, I'm the happiest I've ever been in my whole life ... and yet nothing has really changed that much. I'm still desperate for you. I still want you too much for my own good ... but at least I know that every time you look at me, every time you whisper with your sweet voice, every time you kiss me like this ... you feel the same way._

I pulled away, trying to catch the air his mouth so feverishly stole from mine. Barely letting me breathe, he moved his lips to my jaw, slowly trailing down my neck as his teeth left tiny marks on my skin where he couldn't hold back enough to not leave the roughness of his kiss imprinted on me.

"Yuu ..."

Without a second thought, he stole my lips again, not letting me speak for even a single moment. But just as I was about to lose myself completely in his kiss, he suddenly pulled away, putting his hand on my cheek and looking at me with eyes full of love and admiration for a long while before he finally spoke up, his soft whisper getting lost between the walls of my room:

 

**"You know ... if falling in love with you was something stupid, I'm really glad I've always been an idiot to begin with."**


End file.
